You are my life, now and forever
by theEdwardclub-abbi
Summary: Bella is a crash. Will Edward change her to save her life or let her die? Will Bella being a vampire change her and Edward's relationship. What will happen when the Volturi come? rated M for later chapters. Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fan fiction and im really excited about it! Im sorry if it's really bad but this idea just came to my head (: Please review so I know what you think, and so I can have any idea's to make my story better :D**

**Sadly I don't own twilight it belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter one – Crash **

**Bella POV**

I couldn't wait. Only 1 hour left. Only 60 minuets left. Only 3600 seconds left. In till Edward, came home from his '_camping trip'_ with the boys. I was, as Alice said, his home coming present. I hoped he had a brilliant time but I didn't like leaving him, who wouldn't if you had perfection for a boyfriend?

He had been gone for 3 days. The 3 longest days of my life. Even though Alice had been keeping me company 24/7 at a _'sleepover'_. I found the idea of a sleepover quite amusing because Alice couldn't sleep, so she made the weekend torture for me buy shopping, shopping and more shopping. I never bought so much stuff in my life, I had no idea how she did it every week. She was mad! But that's why I love her.

She just left. Alice was going to 'prepare' for the boys coming back. God knows what she has planned. I loved her and everything but sometimes she went a _little_ too over the top

I turned around to get my toiletries to have a shower and I saw a stunning dress in midnight blue. I laughed to myself; Edward was going to love it! I couldn't wait to see the look on his face. The dress was perfect length, so the hem would just rest on my knees, it had thin straps only a couple of centimetres wide and a neckline just perfect for me laying just under my collar bone and not showing too much cleavage.

I got into the shower and took my time to relax. All the excitement made my muscles very tense, it was lovely. I used my favourite shampoo; Edward just said the other day he loved the smell of the strawberries. As I felt the hot water starting to go, I out and started to brush my teeth. I didn't want to ruin the moment with smelly breath.

I got into my dress, and sorted my hair out into a ponytail. I looked in the mirror, pleased. I looked some-what worthy to stand next to my God-like boyfriend.

I ran down stairs, it was time to go. Edward would be back! I turned everything off Charlie was out fishing and wouldn't be back till tomorrow night so I didn't have to worry about my curfew tonight.

I got into my truck and turned it on not once caring about the rumbling! I turned the radio on and in it was the CD of my lullaby, I smiled just hearing it. It reminded me of Edward, my Edward. All the times we've been through but how we've never stopped loving each other.

As I made my way to the Cullen house I saw there was a car behind my but it was a little too close for my liking. I went a little faster to make some distance between us but the car speed up too. I was starting to get freaked. That's when I saw two bright lights in front of me.

There was a car. NO. A lorry coming straight for me on the wrong side of the road! 'Oh crap'. I saw what happened in slow motion. I stopped to try to let the lorry pass but the car behind me didn't see me stop and crashed into my from behind, making my fly through the windscreen. I felt glass all over my body and pain like no other I had experienced. That's when I remember the lorry and it still was on the wrong side of the road! It hit me sending my head first into a tree. I heard a crack and a almighty pain in my back.

I felt my life slowly ebb away from me. I muttered one word 'Edward' before the black pit of unconsioness took over me.

**Edward POV**

I knew something was wrong as soon as I got home. I looked at Emmett and Jasper but they seemed as confused as me. Out side our house was Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rosalie with grave looks on their faces. But the person I wanted to see most wasn't there. Were was Bella !?! I ran from the car straight to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what's happened? Why is everyone so upset? And wear is Bella?" I shouted the questions. I needed to know what was wrong.

Carlisle looked at me with grief in his eyes. I never have seen him so upset.

"Edward, son im sorry. Its Bella she's been in an accident you need to go to the hospital now!"

I just stood there shocked. Accident? Hospital? Oh God. "son go, we will be with you all the way" I took off making myself run faster than I ever had before I had to see her. My Bella. I couldn't let her go.

I ran, and ran and ran. I had to get to the hospital to see Bella. I would do anything to save her, anything at all. I couldn't live with out her, she is my life.

As I was running to the hospital I saw her Chevy. The old truck she loved so much, completely smashed up with a Bella shaped hole in the windscreen. Once I saw that I ran even faster to the hospital.

I finally arrived, my family wasn't far behind I could hear their thoughts –

'_Poor Edward, if she dies it will tear my family apart. It will never be the same without her. There must be something we can do!'_

'_Edward I know your listening, I can't see her in the future im really worried.'_

'_I will do EVERYTHING to save her; I can't have my son lose her.'_

'_She's a fighter, like me, she'll pull through…I hope.'_

'_Omg, omg, omg, I didn't even get a chance to get close to her.'_

'_I hope she dies it will be better for the family.'_

I growled at Rosalie's thoughts, she was an evil, self-centred, vain, bitch! I couldn't worry about that I had to get to Bell see if she was okay.

I ran, human speed, up to the desk and asked.

'Bella Swan im her boyfriend in need to see her now!'

The receptionist guided me to her room, but didn't open the door. I took a deep breath, knocked and walked in.

What I saw was much worse than I expected, not Bella lying on the bed in pain, there was no Bella at all. I started pacing where was Bella? I had to find her! She couldn't have died could she? It was all my fault I should of got here sooner. I had let this happen to her.

That when I saw it. A note folded in half with Edward written in it, but not in my Bella's hand writing. I picked it up nervous. Why would someone leave me a note? I opened it apprehensively it said –

Edward,

You took mine so I took yours,

Mate for a mate.

That's when Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and even Rosalie walked through the door they were totally shocked that Bella wasn't there.

Carlisle picked up the note and read it out loud. Esme sunk to the floor sobbing. While me and Carlisle looked at each other and said.

'Victoria.'

**Bella POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed and found Charlie sitting with my hand in his crying. It was the worst sight ever, the only time I've seen Charlie cry was when Renee left but it was like this.

He looked up and saw I was awake. He rushed over and pulled me into a hug, I didn't care it hurt.

'Oh Bella, I though… I thought … when I saw you lying there, so still and so white. It was like you was dead!'

I couldn't believe I put Charlie through that. I was the only thing he had. I wouldn't leave him. Ever! And he needed to know that.

'Dad, I would never leave you. I love you so much! So you were worrying over nothing. Go get a cup of coffee and calm down. I'm okay, I will always be there.'

Charlie got up and went to get a coffee. I really hope he believed what I said. I would never leave him, I love him too much.

Just then I heard the window open, I reached to close it and turned back round.

There I saw the monster from my nightmares. The evil being, who spends all her time hunting me and wanting to kill me. Victoria.

'hello Bella'

She had an evil grin of her face, worse than Jane's when using her power. I knew I was going to have a slow and painful death. I wish I only could say good bye to Edward, the rest of the Cullen's and Charlie and Renee.

While I was preparing myself for death Victoria came to me and bent down. I knew now my life was going to end. All I could think about was how much I loved Edward.

That's when I felt her teeth pierce my skin. I gasped, it was so painful. I felt my blood being drain, that's when her teeth pulled out again and I realised that she wasn't killing me she was changing me.

**I know im mean, I wanted the change to be a separate chapter. But I already started writing the next chapter so it should be up soon******** please review, I will return on your stories :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update.**

**I edited the last chapter, so if you haven't read the updated version I would other wise it won't make sense.**

**Thank you to the guys who reviewed :D and the people who added me to favourite stories and story alert!**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer – I only own the plot the rest belongs to S. Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – the change.**

**Bella POV**

_That's when I felt her teeth pierce my skin. I gasped, it was so painful. I felt my blood being drained, that's when her teeth pulled out again and I realised that she wasn't killing me she was changing me._

I expected to feel pain I knew it was normal for people to experience pain beyond belief while being change into a vampire. I wasn't expecting the pain to go away though. Edward said he felt pain all throughout his transformation. So why wasn't I? What was going wrong?

It wasn't only that I didn't feel any pain, I was completely aware of my surroundings too.

After Victoria bit me, she took me from the hospital. Unfortunately nobody seemed to notice. I could feel that we were running now, from the soft cool breeze going through my hair. I knew that there was no point in screaming because she would be more likely to kill me and no human would be able to save me.

While she was running I wondered what Edward would think when he saw my hospital bed empty. Would he know it was Victoria that took me?

As long as he, Charlie and the rest of the Cullen's were safe, I would do anything she wanted. However I knew Edward would probably be trying to find me right now. But some little part of me told myself he would try to find me but he wouldn't succeed. I don't know how and why I knew but I did.

I sighed, I wanted Edward. I wanted my family. It didn't look like I was going to get what I wanted.

Suddenly Victoria realised I wasn't in any pain, she wasn't happy about that. I was the reason her mate was killed and she wanted to make me experience as much pain as possible before I died. So I knew if I wasn't in any pain at the moment I was going to be in pain very soon.

'Bella, I know you aren't in any pain. Im not going to have that. It's not fair to James; you deserve to be in pain after what he went through. So I'm going to give you pain.'

As she said that her voice was full of venom. She was going to make me beg her for death.

Victoria stopped running and I felt her stretch my left arm out so it was straight. She put her hand gently under my elbow and then slowly pushed up; she kept pushing upwards in till I herd a loud crack. She had broken my arm. It took all my effort not to scream but I was determined not to give her the satisfaction of hearing my scream in pain.

Victoria continued to, slowly and painfully, break my bones. She finally stopped when she had broke, what seemed like every bone in my body. It was the most painful thing I had ever experienced but I still didn't scream.

Me not screaming was making Victoria more and more angry, she had gone past the point of angry now she was furious. She wanted to hear me scream and beg for death, but I wasn't giving her what she wanted.

I realised we had started running again; I kept my eyes firmly closed in till we stopped. I slowly opened my eyes to find we were in a clearing. A clearing all to familiar. The clearing were all my troubles had started. The clearing were I first saw Victoria, James and Laurent.

Why were we here? Edward would surely find us!

I was preparing myself to speak with out screaming, to ask why we were here, when she interrupted me before I could start.

'Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. Silly Bella. Edward wont find you. Ha. He will follow my sent to kill me and rescue you. He will expect you to be with me, which you wont!'

She said while trying to hold back a laugh. I knew it was true, he would think I was with her, but he'll find me after… wont he?

With that she threw me into a tree. I didn't care about the pain, Edward would be distraught when he realises that I'm not with Victoria.

She ran off, her last words were 'I'll be sure to tell Edward that you're dead!'

When she said that I wanted to feel pain, if Edward thought I was dead I don't know what he would do! He would believe her, if he couldn't find me I just hope he will.

I felt my bones heal, being moved back into the correct positions and rejoining. My heart was begging to pump manically.

It seemed the transformation was coming to an end. I was glad I couldn't feel any pain because I knew it was the worst at the end of the transformation but I would have all the pain in the world just for Edward to change me and be by my side.

I heard my heart give its final beat, it was strangely quite without its constant thundering. My transformation was complete.

I was finally a vampire.

**Edward POV**

"No, No, No, No. NO! We have to find her. She'll kill Bella." I sobbed "oh, Bella, I'm so sorry."

I felt Jasper sending calming waves in my direction. I let him, and lapped them up greedily. I didn't deserve to feel calm while Bella was out there experiencing most likely a great amount of pain. It was my entire fault that she was gone. I should have got here sooner. I was going to murder Victoria for taking my Bella away from me.

Carlisle walked over from comforting Esme and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

'Son I'm sorry, we **will** find her, but first we need to explain Bella's disappearance, it wont be unnoticed'

The room went quite, while everyone thought of a reasonable idea. I blocked out the others thoughts they were all pointless and unbelievable ways of covering up Bella's absence.

'I GOT IT' screamed Alice. That little pixie was way to over excited to create a plan about someone's disappearance.

I read her mind and it was actually a good plan and it would look. I smiled in her direction to show her that I would go with it. I let her explain it to the rest of the family.

'Basically we say she has been transferred to a special unit in Alaska and when we find her we will make up a new excuse for what ever has happened. I seen it and they buy it.'

Everyone agreed that we should do this plan. Carlisle went to sort it out while everyone else tried to figure out how to find Belle before it was … before it was too late. I couldn't think of that I WILL find Bella alive!

We decided that Emmett, Jasper and I went to find Victoria while Alice, Rosalie and Esme searched the surrounding area. I couldn't wait till I could slowly and painfully murder that bitch and have Bella back in my arms.

**Bella POV**

I was a vampire!

I couldn't believe it, I finally came the thing I wanted most.

It felt so strange, being a vampire. I could smell and hear so much better. I could smell the grass, I could hear the ants.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was shocked I could see every little indentation on the tree, every line on a leaf. I could see everything is so much detail.

It was amazing.

I really wished I could see what I looked like. I know I now would look some what beautiful.

A thought came to my head. _I was just turned into a vampire. I was a new born. Shouldn't I be craving blood?_

From what Edward told all new borns' should be ravenous for blood. Why wasn't I? Great I can't even be a vampire properly. I'm such a freak.

I was interrupted out of my thoughts when I saw a big burly figure walk over to me. It was another vampire around the same build as Emmett, how I wish it was my big brother walking over to me not this stranger.

The unfamiliar vampire started to speak 'Isabella, it's so good to find you at last. Unfortunately it looks like I don't have to kill you after all'

* * *

**dun dun dun. What happens? to find out review! i already have written the next chapter in draft so all i have to do is type it up. so you should get an update in a couple of days to a week :) however i'm only updating if i get 5 ... NO ... 4 ... NO ... 3 reviews. 3 REVIEWS and you get your chapter!**


End file.
